Overprotective
by MinuitSoleil1313
Summary: Sakura invites Naruto and Sasuke over for dinner. They have a certain...misunderstanding with Kakashi. SasuSaku and Team 7 friendship.XD R&R!


**Wow, it's been a long time since I've posted a fanfiction. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura would have gotten together a long time ago and Karin would have died ten seconds after she first showed up.**

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, do you want to come to my dad's house for dinner tonight?" Sakura asked hopefully, looking from Sasuke to me and back again.

I nodded enthusiastically and said, "Yeah, Sakura-chan! That would be great!"

Sasuke nodded. "Aa."

She smiled. "7:00, then?"

We nodded.

She poofed away. I wondered where she had learned to do that, and if Kakashi-sensei would teach _us_ anytime soon.

"Dobe…where does she live?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh…uh…I don't know…" I replied, scratching my head.

"Damn."

"You don't, either?"

"No."

"Why not? You're the one that _loves_ her!"

He reddened. I loved to make my best friend, _the_ Uchiha Sasuke blush.

"Shut up, dobe."

"Why don't you just confess, teme?"

"I left her on a freaking _bench_, dobe! What makes you think she'd be okay with me suddenly confessing that I'm in love with her?" he exclaimed in frustration.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Because she loves you, too."

"Yeah, right."

I rolled my eyes. He was so damn angsty at times. I decided to leave it alone. I saw Kakashi and Pakkun round the corner. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei! Do you know where Sakura is?"

"She said she was going to the market today."

"Thanks!" I said, grabbing Sasuke's arm and starting to run off to the market.

"We can follow her home," I said.

"Why don't we just _ask_ her where she lives?"

"I'll ask her if you tell her you love her."

He scowled and shut up. Win.

We stealthily looked for her, and when we saw her, disguised our chakra and ducked behind a fruit stand.

We saw a man approach her. I craned my neck to see who it was. Tall, silver hair, jōnin vest, mask over the lower half of his face...it was Kakashi-sensei!

She smiled and pulled down a little bit of his mask on the left side of his face, kissing his cheek. She held out the basket she was holding and he took it from her, putting an arm around her.

"Ew…Kakashi-sensei's creeping on Sakura-chan!" I whispered to my comrade.

He looked more emo than usual.

Oops.

We kept following them. She bought many items, and when they left the market, she jumped on his back, piggyback-style.

"Sakura!" he exclaimed.

"What?"

He sighed and laughed. "Nothing."

She grinned and he carried her home like that. She hopped down when they got to the door and took the basket in.

"I'm going to go train with Gai. I'll be back around seven, okay, baby?"

"Mkay!" she said, kissing his cheek again. "Love you, Kaka!"

"I love you, too, Saki-chan."

He pressed his mask—the mouth area—to her forehead, and I think it was some form of a kiss.

She went inside and I said, "Hey…this is Kakashi-sensei's house!"

We leapt out of our hiding spot and tackled him.

"What the hell?" he asked. "Why are you all so keen on jumping on me today? I'm an old man, you know."

"Please," Sasuke scoffed. "You're like, 34."

"What is _wrong_ with you, Kakashi-sensei?" I asked, scowling.

"What do you mean?" he demanded, trying to struggle free. He forgot that he had two Sannin on top of him.

"Hitting on Sakura-chan like that! She's seventeen! Half your age! And she was your _student_. That's gross!"

He gave us a funny look. "Hitting on Sakura?"

"Yeah! Holding her basket, giving her a piggyback ride, letting her kiss your cheek, calling her baby. Telling her you _love _her! Stop being a creeper, Kakashi-sensei," I said.

He started to laugh. Hard.

"S-Sakura!" he said. She came back out of the house.

"Oh, my God, what are you guys doing?" she said, standing over us.

"Sakura!" I exclaimed. "He…he was…"

"We were just trying to protect you," Sasuke said in his deep baritone.

She cocked her head. "From what? Getting grounded? Because he totally lost the power of doing that when I moved out."

I was really confused now. Grounded?

"What would I be grounding you for, hmm?" he asked from beneath us.

"Nothing, Kaka. Nothing at all."

"Sakura, make them get off! Tell them I'm not hitting on you!" he said.

She started laughing really hard. Like, on the ground, rolling around, belly laughing.

"H-hitting on m-me?" she guffawed.

"What?" I asked. "He was, wasn't he?"

"No!"

"He kissed you, he said he loved you, he called you 'baby,' he gave you a piggyback ride," I started listing things off.

"Naruto. Think about it. He's twice my age. This is his house. I said 'grounded' and I asked if you guys would come to dinner at my dad's house."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sasuke asked.

"That Kakashi was my father? I thought you guys knew. You _are_ Sannin, after all."

Sasuke frowned. "Hn."

We released Kakashi-sensei and I hid in the bushes as I watched my teammates try to make awkward, stilted conversation.

"So," Sakura finally said. "Sasuke."

"Sakura."

"Why…why did you want to protect me?"

"I, uh…well, you're my teammate…and my f-friend."

"Oh," she said, looking disappointed.

"Sakura, I…I'minlovewithyou," he spat out.

She looked really surprised, then flung her arms around his neck. "Oh, Sasuke! I love you, too!"

"Y-you do?" he asked, bewildered.

She nodded. "I've always loved you, silly."

"I left you on a _bench_, Sakura."

She nodded. "I know. But I never stopped loving you."

I smiled and watched my teammates share a sweet kiss.

"HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER, UCHIHA!"

I jumped up as Kakashi-sensei ran back to us.

"Daddy!" Sakura exclaimed, embarrassed. "Aren't you supposed to be training with Uncle Gai?"

"I sensed that someone was touching my daughter inappropriately."

I looked at Sasuke's hands. They were on her waist.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'd like your permission to date your daughter," Sasuke said bravely.

"You're not getting it," he said indignantly.

"Oh, yes, he is, Kaka!" Sakura said, waving a fist in his face. He paled. "Fine," he grumbled.

And that was the beginning of the rebirth of the Uchiha clan.


End file.
